Bashin Episode 06
The sixth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. Striker feels useless while in the hospital, so he decides to learn Battle Spirits. Summary: J came to visit Striker. He gave Striker four copies of the green magic card The Fruit of Life, and autographed photos of himself for Striker's brothers. He was soon called away, as he would be appearing on Battle Spirits TV that day. Meanwhile, Hayami was stuck in traffic. When she finally got a chance to move, a dog ran in front of her car. To avoid hitting it, she crashed. Bashin was informed at school that his mother was hospitalized. When Bashin went to the hospital, however, he found that she was fine, and just injured her neck slightly. While at the hospital, Bashin found Striker and his brothers, who were watching J on Battle Spirits TV. When his brothers realized it was Bashin they met, they're impressed with him, seeing him as a famous card battler. Bashin offered them a chance to battle, and took on Takeru. The match ended when Takeru surrendered. Striker's brothers were further amazed at Bashin after this, and this bothered Striker. Depressed, Striker sat outside. There, Hayami found him, and wanted him to cheer up. Striker explained that he was always a hero to his brothers, but now he can't be anymore. Hayami told him that after Bashin's father left, he was very shy, but after learning Battle Spirits, he was able to open up. She thought that if Striker learned to play, he could be a different kind fo hero to his brothers. As Striker went through rehabilitation, he also had a crash course on Battle Spirits, with the doctor and his brothers helping him along. His brother Masaru gave Striker his copy of The Fruit of Life as a reward for his progress. Striker was soon prepared to have a real match against Bashin. Bashin was convinced that it would be an easy victory, as he was facing a beginner. However, when they battled, Striker was the winner, mostly due to the effect of The Fruit of Life, which got him many core and card so he could summon 8 spirits in one turn. After the match, Bashin congratulated Striker. Striker admitted that he didn't know what he should do after losing his chance to play soccer, but now understood what kind of hero he could be. Striker's brothers, impressed by his victory, told him that he was their hero. Bashin then gave Striker the Gowsilvia cards he'd been holding. Matches: Bashin vs. Takeru Turn 8 (Takeru): -On Bashin's field is Eyeburn, The Scout Dragno, Lanceraptor and Skeleton-Jaw. On Takeru's field is Matchra and Leavwolf. -Takeru summons Shockeater. -Takeru attacks with Shockeater. -Bashin blocks with Eyeburn. Eyeburn is destroyed. Turn 9 (Bashin): -Bashin summons Teranosaber. -Bashin plays Offensive Aura. His attacking spirits get +2000 BP. -Takeru plays Power Aura. His spirits get +1000 BP. -Bashin attacks with The Scout Dragno. -Takeru blocks with Matchra. Matchra is destroyed. -Bashin attacks with Lanceraptor. -Takeru blocks with Leavwolf. Leavwolf is destroyed. -Bashin attacks with Skeleton-Jaw. -Takeru takes a life. 3 lives remain. Turn 10 (Takeru): -Takeru summons Beatbeetle, Shidafukurou, Emerald-Scissor and The BlastTiger Tigald. -Takeru attacks with The BlastTiger Tigald. -Bashin plays Flame Tempest. He removes all core from The Scout Dragno and Lanceraptor to do so, destroying them. With Flame Tempest, all of Takeru's spirits were destroyed because they had 3000 BP or less. -Takeru surrenders. Winner: Bashin Bashin vs. Striker Turn 9 (Bashin): -On Striker's field is Leavwolf, Shidafukurou, Emeraldscissor and Matchra. On Bashin's field is Rokceratops, Metalburn, The Scout Dragno and Lanceraptor. -Bashin attacks with The Scout Dragno. -Striker blocks with Leavwolf. Leavwolf is destroyed. -Bashin attacks with Rokceratops. -Striker blocks with Shidafukurou. Shidafukurou and Rokceratops are both destroyed. -Bashin attacks with Metalburn. -Striker blocks with Emeraldscissor. Emeraldscissor and Metalbrun are both destroyed. -Bashin attacks with Lanceraptor. -Striker blocks with Matchra. Matchra and Lanceraptor are both destroyed. Turn 10 (Striker): -Striker summons Leavwolf. -Stiker plays The Fruit of Life at level two. Each time he loses a life, he gains a core and draws a card. Turn 11 (Bashin): -Bashin summons Eyeburn and Lizardman. -Bashin attacks with The Scout Dragno. -Striker takes a life. 4 lives remain. Turn 12 (Striker): -Striker plays Gather forces. He adds a core to his reserve. Turn 13 (Bashin): -Bashin summons Skeleton-Jaw. -Bashin attacks with The Scout Dragno. -Striker blocks with Leavwolf. Leavwolf is destroyed. -Bashin attacks with Eyeburn, Lizardman, and Skeleton-Jaw. -Striker takes a life for each. One life remains. Turn 14 (Striker): -Striker summons 3 Beatbeetle, 3 Flyingmirage and 2 Shockeater. -Bashin has nothing to block with and loses all 5 lives. Winner: Striker Battle Spirits Lecture Segment: The featured cards are The Fruit of Life and Gather Forces, for their core boost abilities. Cards Used: Red: BS01-002: Rokceratops BS01-003: Teranosaber BS01-004: The Scout Dragno BS01-005: Eyeburn BS01-008: Metalburn BS01-016: Skeleton-Jaw BS01-017: Lanceraptor BS01-018: Lizardman BS01-1166: Offensive Aura BS01-122: Flame Tempest Green: BS01-050: Beatbeetle BS01-051: Flyingmirage BS01-052: Leavwolf BS01-054: Shockeater BS01-056: Matchra BS01-059: Shidafukurou BS01-063: Emeraldscissor BS01-068: The BlastTiger Tigald BS01-107: The Fruit of Life BS01-135: Power Aura BS01-136: Gather Forces Episode Cast: Toppa Bashin- Mutsumi Tamura J Sawaragi- Kaya Miyake Striker- Ryosuke Sakamaki Meganeko- Akemi Kanda Mama- Tomoko Kawakami Aibou- Rie Nakagawa Cap- Takayuki Sasada Card Sensei- Riki Kitazawa Commentator-san- Cho Papa Navi- Tomoyuki Shimura Driver- Tomohisa Asou Bouzu- Kumiko Higa Futoshi- Akiko Kimura Masaru Nohara- Reiko Takagi Takeru Nohara- Reiko Takagi Striker's Mother- Chiharu Tezuka Physician- Tetsu Inada Main Staff: Script: Shotaro Miya Storyboard: Yamato Ban Episode Director: Tomoyuki Kawamura Animation Director: Akira Takahashi Trivia: *This episode initially aired as part of the Sunday Morning Kids Combination Special. It featured a special intro involving Bashin and other characters from the current incarnations of Super Sentai, Kamen Rider and Pretty Cure which also aired in the programming block. This was of course removed from the DVD version. *This episode revealed that the older set of Striker's twin brothers were named Takeru and Masaru. Strangely, the younger set are never given names. Category:Episodes: Shounen Toppa Bashin